worldcraftmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Norse
Sitting at the North, Norse is one of the human nations of Orbis. It's seat of power is located on the remote island of Slettene, home to the fearsome Nords known for their prowess in battle. These people make a living with mostly fishing, farming and raiding the other tribes on the coastline. The Norse are renowned sailors. History Building A Nation Isolated from the rest of the world by frigid and uncharted waters, the superstitious people of Slettene believed that there was nothing beyond the horizon until they started running out of resources and their population couldn't live in harmony with each other on the small island. Civil unrest grew as family feuds over plots of land teared the nation apart. After many years of indispute one warlord named Asger Tordenstorm managed to unite the tribes through coercion and conflict. Expansion Under Asger's rule the nation spread across the uncharted sea discovering new lands, raiding them for the riches for many years. One of the wealthy nations the Nords raided was a city-state called Etrait. The Nords captured Etrait not long after coming into contact with them, killing most of the population as they settled on the island and made it their new home. There is only a few Etraians still living on the island since those survived ran away and settled in other cities as refugees. The Norse people renamed the island "Chraobheinn." From their new home the Nords launch countless raids on the coasts of "Continent" and are in an endless conflict with Albion over the control of it. Culture Language About their language. Rituals The Norse practice sacrificial rituals often to please their gods, the sacrifices range from small animals to human sacrifices. It is believed by the Norse that the greater the soul of the sacrifice higher the chance of pleasing the gods. Animal sacrifices are ussualy practiced to keep away bad luck or for a good harvest while human sacrifices are ussualy done after vanquishing their enemy or for the sake of defeating their enemy. Religion About their religion. Trade The island of Slettene has a wide variety of minerals hidden under the ground due to it's volcanic activities. It's gold and diamond mines are sought after by many nations, they sell the precious metal and gems at the marketplaces of Chraobheinn which is the Northern Trade Hub of Orbis. The North is also home to furred animals like bears, reindeers and direwolves. The hunters track these animals and sell their fur at Chraobheinn alongside their teeth, claw and horns which are believed to be ingredients for remedies. Warfare Having the most agile fleet in Orbis, Nords outrun and outnumber their rivals with their longboats and galleys. Relying mostly on the speed of their ships during naval combat they prefer to board their enemy's ships and finish off the sailors with their axes. Every Nord is thought to be a warrior, especially ones hailing from Stellene which weren't charmed by the Etraian culture in Chraobheinn. They are masters of axe-wielding and years of living in harsh terrain make them capable hunters. Category:Nations